dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Farren (Alt)
Farren de Winter was Charlie Todd’s wife and the highest ranking executive. Biography Early life Farren was born to a rich family and was married off to Charlie Todd at a young age. Neither she nor Charlie wanted to be married, but it was arranged for political gain. Military career Farren mostly planned in the background. She planned the deaths of Charlie’s family members and political rivals, and dispatched Renard and Jenkins to do the dirty work for her. She provided the friendly face of the company, being the spokeswoman of any inquiries. She suspended Renard after hearing that he had killed a recruit in cold blood, possibly to protect her company’s image. Her contempt for the sadistic general was only beginning. Tracking down the dissenter Farren tracked Kenny and Shana to a hotel where she sent Renard and his foot soldiers to burn it down. She attended a party with Charlie and the other two admins, and it seemed to be going great until Renard began to complain about his work conditions. Farren asserted that she would not pay him any more because even she was repulsed by his amoral actions. Renard insulted her and told her that she wasn’t capable of being a “real boss” if she couldn’t handle certain aspects of the job. The Postponed Interrogation Farren planned to see Sophia at one point, but her schedule was too cluttered for her to interrogate the civilian. She left Renard in charge of guarding the prisoner, however when she returned the prisoner was gone. Farren began to dock his pay and reduce his hours, eventually planning to fire him. On the next mission she purposely excluded him for that reason. The Search for the defector Farren and Jenkins fly across the country to find Kenny, who has escaped from their clutches again. Not long after they got off the plane she ditched Jenkins somewhere and decides to apprehend Mike herself. Holding Mike and his nephew at gunpoint, she demand that Kenny hand over Shana. But when she was about to shoot Mike she got shot in the back by a furious Jenkins who managed to break in through the back. Her enemies manage to get away, and Jenkins ditches her. She flies back to the Headquarters badly injured, and is off for a while. She did not attend the party where the employees celebrated Kenny’s capture. The Chase...and death? During the chase after Kenny, she was seemingly killed in action by her own colleague. Renard had forced her vehicle off the road, and it appeared that no one survived the fall. Renard went back to the Headquarters alone, where he proudly proclaimed that Farren was dead. The police scoured the wreckage, and her lifeless body was taken away to an undisclosed location. However, she actually survived. Farren’s miraculous survival...and post story quest? Farren did survive the fall, although she was badly injured. She was nursed back to health by a reclusive doctor called Dr. Leonhardt, who gave her bionic legs. She was determined to go back out into the world and get her revenge on Renard, however Dr. Leonhardt had different plans for her. Spinoff Farren is a major recurring character in the spinoff series. She acts as a manager for the employees, and manages disputes. She hates Renard, but is reluctant to fire him as he is also an efficient worker. She constantly gets into arguments with him. Later she hired a young employee named James and has to prevent her mother from taking over the enterprise. To be continued... Personality Farren de Winter is the true antagonist. She works her dimwitted husband like a sock puppet, and shifts the blame onto her lackeys. She is resentful of her family putting her in an arranged marriage to the emotionally immature Charlie Todd and rarely spends time with him outside of work. She is a lot more intelligent than Charlie Todd, and has a strained relationship with her two subordinates. She dislikes Renard more than Jenkins, but places him over Jenkins for efficiency. She seems to have no qualms sentencing whole families to death, but suspended Renard after she heard that he killed one young recruit. She is an efficient planner, and has harsh punishments for those who fail her. No one ever thinks about lying to her unless if they want to suffer her wrath. She is a staunch feminist, and hates when people make assumptions about her because of her sex. She is Lawful Evil. Appearance Farren is a very small but intimidating woman. Despite her small size, her appearance still strikes fear in the hearts of her subordinates. She has blue eyes, long raven hair, and wears blood red lipstick. She wears a black uniform and also carries a concealed gun. After her operation, she has a pair of bionic legs, and a metal spine. Category:Female Category:Alt/Dream Selves Category:Employees of the Headquarters